This invention relates to clutch lever adjustment in clutches of the type actuated by a plurality of pivotally mounted release levers. More particularly, the invention relates to devices attached to bosses on the rear surfaces of pressure plates and engageable with the release levers.
The numerous devices available in the prior art for achieving satisfactory clutch lever adjustment include members having shanks disposed within the bosses, discs or plates situated in recesses contained in such bosses, and rivets at the nose ends of such release levers. Most of the devices utilized, however, are quite cumbersome to install, and/or are difficult to adjust once situated in position on either the pressure plate boss or on the lever per se. Some of such devices are subject to considerable pressure plate drive lug wear, and others tend to become dislodged from their intended positions within the useful life period of the associated clutch system.
Due to manufacturing tolerances, rarely will a single dimension adjustment work from lever to lever within a given clutch system. As a result, some of the prior art adjustment devices are not suitable for providing variable thickness corrections at the various lever locations within the clutch.